1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of beds and mattress and attachments thereto. In particular, the invention relates to a pull-out extension apparatus that is held between the mattresses when not in use. The apparatus pulls out at night in order to support quilts, comforters and other coverings that may not be needed. Oftentimes, quilts and other coverings are not needed at night as it is too hot for them. However, the quilts remain on the bed during the day as that is a convenient place to store them. Instead of having to place the quilt on the floor at night, the spread saver provides a supporting surface in close connection with the bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art that applicant is aware of is used to support bed spreads by extending out from near the foot of the bed. Nor is he aware of any prior art device that retracts underneath the mattress for storage during the day.